


When Blue met Green

by Kittens_definitely_needs_more_sleep



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman and Robin (Comics), DCU (Comics), Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fake relationship turn real, Fake/Pretend Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:02:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25012849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittens_definitely_needs_more_sleep/pseuds/Kittens_definitely_needs_more_sleep
Summary: Damian Wayne knew he didn’t belong. He was father’s one blood son in his family of children he picked out. A green eyed monster he felt obligated to raise amongst the children he wanted and hand picked himself. He needed a way to fit in, he needed any possibility of belonging.Marinette Dupain Cheng was a child stretched too thin, the weight of the ladybug mantle sat heavy upon her 14 year old shoulders. She needed help, more help than her trusted partner Chat could give. She needed to get the Justice League’s attentionThen the perfect opportunity arrived, for Damian a nice girl who would make him look good and maybe even normal in his father’s eyes and for Marinette, a chance to go to Gotham and convince Batman to help Paris
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Comments: 20
Kudos: 134





	When Blue met Green

Mother was never an affectionate or sentimental person.

She wanothings a thorough teacher and she poured all her effort into raising Damian. After all but the best was tolerated in the League of Assassins.

But sometimes, during her rare softer moments.

When she talked about father, she would get this look in her eyes.

Grandfather called it the look of someone who knew they had chosen well.

Aunt Nyssa had called it fondness

She would tell Damian how much he was like his father.

From the sharpness of his strong jaws to the way his presence filled the room and demanded attention.

She would shower Damian with her rare praises

Praises of how much he looked like his father.

When Damian was 10 he met his father for the first time and the man looked exactly how mother had always said he would.

The sharp strong jawline

The broad shoulders Damian had started showing signs of

The constant scowl on his resting face

The curve of his nose almost hidden by his cowl

The way his presence filled the room

For all his training Damian could only stare in awe at his father, at the man who represented all Damian would one day be

Who cared about these pretenders in the background with their hair the same straight black as his father’s and their uniformly blue eyes.

They would be no match for Damian, surely the resemblance between father and son blew away all doubts and cemented the shared blood in their veins.

Damian was so elated that the next hour went by a blur of unimportant noise.

The fight, the DNA test, it all was meaningless to him. The only thing that mattered to Damian was Batman confirming what he’d always known. Damian was his blood son, his only blood son.

And as Batman took off his cowl Damian froze, blood drained from his face and his heart dropped.

Blue

~~Batman~~, no Bruce Wayne’s eyes were blue

They say a person’s eyes are the first thing you notice about them

They say the eyes are the windows to the soul

And Damian had always been trained to look people in the eye

But for once he couldn’t 

He could only stare numbly at his feet while this pretender, this blue eyed pretender led Damian to the room he had been given.

He hid

For the first time in his life, Damian hid and felt like he didn’t belong. Like he wasn’t wanted.

Damian ~~ Al Ghul~~ Wayne looked like his father from his head to his toes, in all ways but one.

But in the end it was this one way that mattered most to his father. His father who had picked these blue eyes pretenders to carry his legacy yet only begrudgingly let his own flesh and blood son into his home.

When Damian was 7 he had lost one of the few battles in his life. He had acted in a way not befitting of an Al Ghul and Aunt Nyssa had called him a “Green Eyed Monster”, he hadn’t known how a description of his physical body and a complement to his prowess were supposed to anger him. Mother on the other hand looked livid, she increased his training and etiquette lessons both. Later Mother had explained that a “Green Eyed Monster” was an expression, a saying used to describe a person who was jealousy personified.

It was his first loss, and it showed the first feeling of insecurity.

And now Damian wondered if this was the destiny his grandfather always preached about. That his green eyes would always set him apart, that fate had always wanted him to be jealousy personified.

Marked by the eyes his mother had passed down.

His mother who had always been jealous at how Aunt Nyssa got away with all she could not.

Damian had already been ruined, but if he could marry a blue eyed girl then maybe he could breed the gene back into their family.

And then father would accept him


End file.
